


Radish Feet

by oneatatime



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, post Praxeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: "I offer you any food on the planet for this week's special 'welcome back to Earth and thanks for not dying' luxury item, and that's what you choose. Ferrero sodding Rocher."
Relationships: Adam Lang/Jake Willis
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Radish Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



"How'd you go?" Adam called, turning on the couch to watch the figure at the door to their suite with great interest. He rubbed his hands together, eyebrows up. He still felt like seven layers of shit, really; exhausted and wrung out like a sponge. But he couldn't let it get to him. He'd survived all that, and Jake had survived saving the world, and they were here in this little hotel in Sydney. 

Together. 

"Ferrero Rocher," Jake said with mock disbelief. "I offer you any food on the planet for this week's special 'welcome back to Earth and thanks for not dying' luxury item, and that's what you choose. Ferrero sodding Rocher. Thought you might ask for something a little harder, like pickled snails, or radish feet!" 

Adam grinned, reaching out for the box in Jake's hand. Jake dumped his keys on the table behind the couch, and shook his head. 

"That's the full name, yeah," Adam said. He scratched at the tape until it fell apart and he could take the plastic lid off. He leaned in to take an appreciative whiff. He said grandly, "Ferrero sodding Rocher." 

Jake flopped down next to him with a rustling, green, totally environmental, carrier bag. Old Jake would've taken that to the shops defensively. _Yeah, I recycle, yeah, I'm eco-conscious and all that shit, get off my back._ New Jake... well, thought Adam, new Jake had some of that, too, but he was starting to come out of it. He was doing even non-emergency things without thinking about how he looked to others. Just doing things because they needed to be done.

He had some self-confidence again. 

It was pretty good.

Jake pulled out a bag of cheese and onion crisps, and a six pack of Victoria Bitter, and plonked them on the little coffee table. Fancy. Then he leaned back and added his feet at the corner. OK, not so fancy now. Still cute. 

Adam nestled into Jake, and he felt the millisecond of surprised hesitation before Jake slid an arm around him. That was pretty good, too. No one was completely free of doubt, all the time. He didn't expect - or even want - Jake to be completely different now. He just wanted him to be able to accept the two of them, together. And to enjoy it. (Same as Adam was enjoying it.)

He pressed his lips to Adam's hair, and Adam sighed as he unwrapped the first one. 

Jake protested, "You don't have to sha- oh, you're not." 

Adam laughed along with him, and made a show of enjoying the rest of it. Then he offered the next one to Jake. "Go on. You know you want to. I'll go for you tomorrow, okay, after breakfast with Gabriela. Think about what you want. Maybe you'll fancy some radish feet." 

"What the hell is a radish foot?" 

"Oi, you're the one who said tha-!" 

Jake shut him up with a messy, chocolatey kiss, and it was _perfect._


End file.
